La Historia de una Leyenda
by Ember2018
Summary: Un niño que desea convertirse en el entrenador mas fuerte de la Región por un motivo personal, un Jangmo-o débil que es exiliado de su clan por no tener la capacidad de evolucionar, un ser legendario que se encuentra en una búsqueda para descubrir su origen y significado en este mundo, entre otras historias que terminaran entrelazándose entre si.


" _¿Qué me estas diciendo Polo?"_

" _te digo la verdad... Esta es la actividad mas fuerte que he obtenido de una ultra aura, una intensidad demasiado grande… creo que es el ultra aura mas potente nunca antes registrada" revelaba un hombre adulto muy emocionado de piel blanca, mechones dorados sobresalían de su peinada cabellera rubia y una cara un poco redonda. Poseía una bata de laboratorio y unos pantalones negros de vestir. Tenia entre sus manos un dispositivo pequeño con una gran antena en frente y con una pantalla similar a un radar que señalaba a un lugar en especifico._

" _¿incluso… incluso mayor a la de hace 2 semanas?" pregunto nervioso y también emocionado el hombre el cual era mucho mas joven que él, su cabello era castaño y desarreglado a diferencia del adulto mayor a su lado, piel blanca, cara delgada y una bata de laboratorio similar a él._

" _por supuesto que sí, Simon, y recuerdas lo que sucedió esa vez…" ambos recordaban con una extraña alegría ese día. "si esta señal es tan fuerte como se indica se puede lograr abrir un ultraumbral por completo y… lograremos entrar y… nuestra investigación por fin avanzaría finalmente"_

" _todo tu trabajo tendrá un significado y descubriremos una de las dudas mas grandes acerca de lo que se encuentra dentro de esos portales"_

" _esto solo es el primer paso Simon, una vez que logremos descubrir que hay por dentro, vendrán muchas mas incógnitas… ¿Qué criaturas se encuentran dentro de los portales? ¿Hay oxigeno dentro de ese lugar? ¿Puede vivir una vida normal en esa nueva dimensión?..._

" _¿encontrar un Pokémon Legendario?..." termino Simon muy emocionado y nervioso ante lo que sucedía dentro del Laboratorio del Científico John Polo, un lugar enorme dentro de un edificio en la cual él era el dueño._

" _claro que si asistente… pero ahora no tenemos tiempo que perder…" dice victorioso Polo mientras revisaba su dispositivo para encontrar la localización exacta de la Ultra aura "tenemos que dirigirnos a…"Polo comenzaba a dirigirse a la salida de su laboratorio._

" _¿dirigirnos a donde?" Simon comenzaba a seguirlo, antes de llegar a la puerta, el científico lo voltea a ver y con una mirada determinada termina la oración._

" _hacia al altar del sol"_

…

 **La Historia de una Leyenda.**

 **Capitulo 1:** Hogar.

 **Primera Persona.**

El Despertador puede llegar a ser tu peor enemigo en momentos en los cuales mas disfrutas el sueño ¿verdad?. En momentos como estos deseas que nada te interrumpa en esta fantasía y evitar volver a la horrible realidad en la que vives, pero hay que admitir nada es perfecto y mi hermoso sueño era perfecto…

Alzo mi mano y torpemente trato de apagar mi despertador, fallo muchas veces en presionar el botón pero es en el cuarto intento es en la cual logro mi cometido. Me felicito en mi mente por un logro tan patético pero eficiente para mi, mientras trato de volver a conciliar el sueño para volver a mi fantasía.

Pero lamentablemente no puedes regresar a tus sueños una vez despierto, puedes volver a dormir y soñar un sueño aleatorio pero no en el mismo que estabas anteriormente, por lo que solo me queda cerrar los ojos y tener la poca esperanza de que mi sueño aleatorio sea el mismo en donde me encontraba.

Pero no funciona, y no puedo regresar a mi fantasía ni siquiera siento los ojos pesados, solo los tengo forzados a cerrarse pero estoy mas despierto que un trabajador después de tomar 4 tazas de café.

Sigo en mi cama acostado y fingiendo estar dormido por unos minutos hasta que un sonido golpeado la madera hace eco en mis oídos que se irritan al instante. Abro uno de mis ojos lentamente y veo como alguien toca mi puerta para después girar la perilla y abrirla.

La figura que sale de ahí, me mira con un rostro de consuelo y tranquilidad.

"hijo, se te esta haciendo tarde"

Tardo un momento para procesar que es lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que recuerdo todos los eventos sucedidos el día de ayer, mientras veo a mi madre, una mujer de pelo larga color azul cielo, sujetado por una coleta, ojos azules al igual que su pelo y una ropa sencilla de mujer adulta con un delantal puesto en sus hombros y cubría todo su cuerpo.

Me levanto de mi cama para verla mejor mientras me restregó los ojos con mucho cansancio.

"¿tarde?... ¿hoy es el día, cierto?"

"claro que si Bill, ven rápido a cenar el señor Owen vendrá a casa en cualquier momento y tienes que estar presentable" me dijo mientras salía de mi habitación sin ni siquiera preguntarme como me sentía y que pensaba acerca de esto.

Mi madre ha estado mas ocupada que de costumbre, entiendo la razon, tiene que encargarse de la casa como el trabajo de medio tiempo que tiene y cuidar de mi y mi hermanita pequeña cuando se trata de alimento y vestuario, su vida ha sido muy estresante y agitada en estos últimos años desde que mi…

Me siento al borde de la cama y comienzo a buscar mis sandalias que estaban al lado de la mesa de noche que tengo a mi lado y sin ningún entusiasmo me dirijo a mi baño para cepillarme los dientes.

…

Después de arreglarme lo suficiente el día de hoy, y ponerme una camisa flora roja y unos short azules camino en el pasillo de mi casa que conecta a la primera planta en donde se encuentra la cocina, mientras camino siento que el gran pasillo nunca termina ya que mi habitación se encuentra muy lejos de las escaleras y ante esto me doy cuenta de lo grande que es mi casa y me pregunto también como diablos mi madre puede pagar todo esto con un trabajo de medio tiempo, ella trabaja de cajera en el supermercado del centro comercial de la ciudad y estoy seguro que lo que gana no le alcanza para pagar la hipoteca de esta casa pero siempre que le pregunto me responde que no tengo que preocuparme solo seguir con mis estudios.

Me enfurece cada vez que dice eso pero ella lo dice de una forma tan comprensible y pasiva que desecho completamente seguir insistiendo. Mientras camino por el largo pasillo, una puerta se abre de mi lado derecho, no me sorprende pues tengo la idea de quien puede ser.

Y tal como pensé, una figura sale corriendo desde la puerta y se golpea en mi costado, suerte que yo soy mas alto y fuerte que ella por lo que ella recibió todo el impacto cayendo de bruces en la suave alfombra del suelo, ella exhala un lamento adolorido mientras la miro con una mirada inexpresiva por un momento a mi boba y energética hermanita con una cara tonta y amargada.

Bajo mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse y ella de mala gana acepta mi petición, ella se limpia la nula suciedad que tiene en su vestido blanco y su pelo con dos coleta a cada uno de sus lados para después verme con unos ojos serios como si yo tuviera la culpa de lo que le sucedió.

"¿¡QUE HACES EN MEDIO DEL CAMINO BILL, NO VES QUE LLEVO PRISA?!" chillo mi hermanita como un capricho.

"mejor fíjate a donde caminas, Cadance y sabes muy bien lo que piensa mamá en correr en los pasillos"

Al parecer esa acusación la bajo de su enojo y me miraba con una cara avergonzada en este momento.

"jejeje, lo siento Bill; solo que me siento feliz por el día de hoy" comenzaba a saltar de felicidad alrededor de mi. "no me digas que no te sientes al igual que mi" dijo mirando con una sonrisa complica. Yo solo suspire y seguí mi camino tratando de ignorarla pero fue en vano cuando comenzó a seguirme "oh vamos Bill, este es debe de ser el día mas importante para ti, al igual que mi… digo; por fin tendremos nuestros propios compañeros Pokémon ¡SI!" mi hermana comenzaba a chillar de felicidad de nuevo mientras corría por toda la habitación "¡por fin tendré un amigo que siempre estará a mi lado cueste lo que cueste!" los gritos se volvían mas insoportable para mi en cuestión de minutos "ya he pensado en muchos motes en ponerles, si es hembra la llamare ¡Cereza! O ¡Azúcar! Pero si es macho estoy entre Dona y Phil ¿¡QUE PIENSAS HERMANO?!"

La imaginación de tu hermana de 6 años puede ser muy loca y absurda en muchas situaciones como esta. Yo subí los hombros y le respondí de mala gana "no planeo ponerle nombre" dije a secas mientras caminaba a las escaleras que por fin estaban cerca. Ella me miro con una cara de sorpresa e incredulidad mientras seguía mi camino y cuando pensé que finalmente se callaría, no pude estar mas equivocado.

"¿¡COMO NO PUEDES DARLE UN NOMBRE A TU POKÉMON?! ¿¡UN NOMBRE LO IDENTIFICA DE LOS DEMAS QUE EXISTEN Y LO VUELVE UNICO PARA TI?! ¡LO VUELVE ESPECIAL!" los gritos de mi hermana se habia vuelto insoportables y ya habia agotado toda mi paciencia por lo que no pude contenerme mas.

"¡ME DA IGUAL COMO SE LLAME, ME DA IGUAL SI FORMAMOS UN VINCULO O NO, ME DA IGUAL SI ME QUIERE O NO; SOLO QUIERO UNO PARA BATALLAR, HACERME FAMOSO Y SALIR DE ESTA ASQUEROSA ISLA!" grite todo lo que dije a mi hermana, la cual estaba incrédula y anonadada por mis palabras, mi miro con ojos de miedo y cólera, como si hubiera visto un monstruo en lugar de su hermano, lagrimas salían de su rostro y comenzaba a respirar agitadamente.

"¡TU SOLO QUIERES UN POKÉMON PARA HACERLO BATALLAR Y EVOLUCIONARLO A LA FUERZA, NO QUIERES SU AMISTAD SOLO QUIERES USARLO COMO HERRAMIENTA… NO ERES ALGUIEN DE BUEN CORAZON SOLO QUIERES VELAR POR TUS INTERES. NO TE MERECES UN POKÉMON"

Salió corriendo de mi vista antes de decirle algo; lo cual no era importante pues lo único que planeaba decirle era que se largara de mi vista lo cual me ahorro saliva en hacerlo, al ver como bajaba las escaleras.

"aquí vamos…" dije mientras seguía el mismo camino de mi hermana hacia la cocina.

…

El desayuno sucedió de manera "normal" se puede decir, mientras comía mi cereal y una manzana observaba como mi madre hablaba con mi hermanita acerca de la virtud y la responsabilidad de tener un Pokémon y como con este podías comenzar tu viaje por toda la región para conseguir medallas… bueno en Alola son cristales pero cumplen el mismo objetivo que en otras regiones la diferencia principal es que en Alola no habia Liga Pokémon (otra razon para odiar este lugar) en fin, mi madre afirma que ella siempre quiso ser entrenadora y viajar por el mundo pero por sus responsabilidades no pudo hacerlo. Recuerdo que me conto esa historia cuando tenia 6 años también y reaccione al igual que mi hermana

Mi hermana tenia estrella en los ojos al escuchar lo interesante y divertido que seria viajar por todas las islas de la región y quería comenzar su viaje en ese mismo momento, grande fue su decepción cuando su madre le negó su deseo al ser de tan corta edad y seria peligroso para ella ir sola en el exterior.

De pronto mi madre volteo hacia mi y con la misma mirada comprensiva y suave afirmo.

"por ejemplo, tu hermano puede comenzar su viaje Pokémon si lo desea, el tiene 14 años en este momento y tiene mucha experiencia para demostrar lo fuerte que es por su cuenta, ¿verdad hijo?" me dijo mi madre con una sonrisa cálida. Me sorprende lo feliz que ella puede llegar a ser en muchas situaciones y momentos pues siempre radia un rayo de alegría en cualquier lugar que valla, me pregunto si oculta toda si tristeza y cólera detrás de esa sonrisa sobretodo lo que tubo que pasar hace 4 años…

Ante lo que me preguntaba solo me limite a asentir mientras agregaba "pero no planeo viajar, al menos no por el momento… el único lugar donde planeo ir en esta región es a la Avenida Royale en Akala" mencione inexpresivo. Mencione que mientras hablaba hacia lo posible para no verme la cara y se limitaba a soltar expresiones de desinterés y enojo ante lo que decia

"aun sigues con ese plan Bill, no me digas que es la única razon por la cual quieres tener un Pokémon" por primera vez la expresión de mi madre cambia a una de intensa confusión (y una pizca de decepción)

"yo solo quiero salir de este lugar, madre… ¡Aun no entiendo por que nos forzaste a venir a esta isla!" dije de manera fría. "lograre conseguir el dinero suficiente en las batallas Royale con mi Pokémon de avanzado nivel lograre mi objetivo y me iré de Alola para volver a Kalos, mi hogar" le afirme a mi madre firmemente mientras terminaba de comer.

"no le escuches mami, es un tonto" mi hermana volteo a verme con los mismos ojos furiosos que antes, si mi hermanita pequeña conociera otra palabra mas ofensiva que "tonto" la hubiera dicho, sin duda. Mi madre toco el hombro de Cadance para tranquilizarla y con una expresión mas suave volteo a verme.

"¿Por qué quieres regresar a Snowbelle City, Bill?"

"si Bill, ese lugar hacia mucho frio y me congelaba estando ahí" afirmo mi hermana.

"¿¡COMO LO SABRIAS SI ERAS UNA BEBE DE 1 AÑO DE NACIDO?!" volví a explotar para callar a mi hermana lo cual funciono milagrosamente.

"¡BILL…!"

" anoche tuve un sueño… soñaba que… que regresaba a Snowbelle Mamá" por primera vez mi voz se estaba quebrando poco a poco "volvía contigo… con Cadance… con…" mi voz estaba tan rota que no lograba entenderse lo que estaba diciendo "volvíamos a la ciudad en la cual éramos tan felices, no habia ningún problema… tenia amigos… y Pokémon…" lagrimas salían de mi rostro en este momento "extraño cuando salíamos de nuestras casas a sentir la suave sensación de nieve en mi piel, cuando patinaba con ustedes en ese rio que siempre estaba congelado y esas tardes de frio inmenso en la cual pasábamos felices en esa cabaña con una tasa de chocolate caliente… cuando adopte a Omega y se convirtió en un miembro de la familia" mis lagrimas no parecían parar mientras me derrumbaba en la mesa tanto mi madre como mi hermana estaban sorprendidos.

"Bill…" mi madre llego frente a mi y me dio un fuerte abrazo que lo recibí con necesidad mientras Cadance se quedaba en la parte de su mesa aun incrédula ante lo que sus ojos veían, esperaba que se riera pero por milagro del cielo no lo hizo.

"¿Omega? ¿Quién es Omega?" murmuro en voz baja mi hermana desconcertada, al parecer mi madre no logro escucharla o simplemente la ignoro.

"Bill, se muy bien que extrañas Kalos, yo también lo hago… créeme que lo hago…" me dijo mi madre mientras no soltaba el abrazo.

"entonces… ¿Por qué no nos vamos de aquí?"

"tengo mis razones Bill… una de ellas es mi trabajo. En Snowbelle no tenia trabajo y dudo conseguir uno ahora"

"pero… puedes intentar o… podríamos montar nuestro propio negocio de chocolate caliente o…" estaba dando propuestas algo carentes de sentido pero que haría con tal de volver a casa

"es complicado Bill, Snowbelle… quedo atrás, no… no podemos aferrarnos en el pasado, tenemos que mirar hacia el futuro, dejar los recuerdos como recuerdos y ver el ahora como la prioridad y…"

"es por él, verdad" murmure en tono bajo para que solo mi madre me escuchara. A lo que ella me volteo a ver con una mirada desconcertada y sorpresiva.

"¿¡como?!"

"aun esperas que regrese, cierto" confronte a mi madre para que me diera por fin respuestas de lo que estaba sucediendo pero ella quedo congelada por un momento sin atreverse a hablar por unos minutos, hasta que volvi a insistir. "¿es eso, verdad?"

Mi hermana quedo confundía ante lo que yo decía, mostrándose con el seño fruncido por la incertidumbre.

"yo..."

"como puedes esperarlo… después de… después de abandonarnos, de desaparecer y no decirnos nada…" esta vez estaba mas molesto que melancólico, una ira se apodero de mi al saber la verdadera razon por la cual seguíamos aquí; la estupidez de mi madre por creer que mi estúpido padre volvería. No podía procesarlo, incluso aun si no estaba aquí, mi padre me seguía molestando, desde el principio… desde que llegamos aquí.

"¿pa… papi? ¿hablan de papá? ¿verdad?" exigió Cadance levantando la voz y tratando de participar en la conversación mientras mostraba una cara de confusión y nerviosismo

"¡BILL, TIENES QUE ENTENDER QUE…

"¡no hay nada que entender…!" me pare de inmediato y estaba por salir de la puerta cuando escuche su voz otra vez. Mi hermana estaba en silencio y melancólica mirando hacia el suelo con una mirada triste, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

"¿tu de verdad crees que él nos abandono?" me quede callado, pensando en lo que habia dicho, y ella sabia la respuesta solo quería que yo lo admitiera, mi padre fue la persona mas importante en mi vida, me dio muchos buenos momentos en lo que tengo de vida y también malos como este.

"es lo que me duele mas… confiar en alguien que te abandona" esa no era la respuesta que quería, no tenia sentido con lo que me habia preguntado pero no podía decirle la verdad. Seguí mi camino por las escaleras no queriendo volver a bajar otra vez.

De pronto se escucho el timbre de mi puerta sonar, el sonido me congelo por un momento, no sabia que hacer, pero un segundo sonido insistente me hizo reaccionar finalmente y me hizo huir a mi habitación.

Escuche a mi hermana dar pasos hacia la puerta y la abría lentamente al parecer la felicidad que tenia antes habia desaparecido por completo para ser desaparecida por una de completo silencio. No me importaba realmente quien estaba en la puerta pero tenia una idea de quien podía ser.

"hola, Señor Owen" dijo mi hermanita al hombre que habia tocado la puerta...

Llegue a la habitación rápidamente, cerré la puerta para que nadie mas entrara, me tumbe en la cama y enterré mi cara en el suave cojín, no estaba llorando solo estaba impotente ante mi situación, estaba frustrado por quedarme en este lugar por culpa de él, estaba furioso por todavía tener la esperanza de que regresaría, incrédulo al saber que lo necesitaba, que necesitaba su ayuda y su guia en este camino equivocado que estaba siguiendo… lo necesitaba. Eso era algo que no podía soportar mas.

Y mi sueño… mi sueño solo lo empeoro mas; en mi sueño estaba en Snowbelle City, en la cabaña donde pase mis primeros años con un chocolate caliente entre mis manos, era un niño de 6 años otra vez mientras miraba impaciente hacia la ventana esperando a alguien. Mi madre y Cadance recién nacida se acercaba a mi, me decía que todo iría bien pero no lo creería hasta que lo viera, fue entonces cuando sucedió, de entre la nieve sobresalía una camioneta de esta salió un hombre abrigado mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta nuestra casa pero yo desde el inicio habia corrido hacia esta ultima a pesar de las advertencias de mi madre, la puerta se abrió por si misma y de esta entro un hombre abrigado pero que de su cabeza con pelo desarreglado (al igual que el mío) y una pequeña barba que salía de su barbilla sobresalía una gran sonrisa satisfactoria de su rostro mientras levantaba sus brazos listo para abrazarme, no dude de su invitación y salte a su regazo mientras me reía divertido ante su llegada.

"te extrañe papá" decía mientras presionaba mis dedos en sus hombros y me negaba a soltarlo.

"también te extrañe hijo…" fue lo ultimo que logro decir antes de que el sueño terminara y despertara en este horrible día y la realidad que ahora me oculto en este cuarto tratando de ignorar mis sentimientos, mientras presionaba mas mi cara hacia mi cojín.

"te extraño mucho…" murmure mientras las lagrimas salían de mi rostro, los sentimientos habían salido y ahora me quebraba poco a poco en el vacío de mi habitación.

…

…

 **Aclaración**

 **Historia de Prueba para practicar mi escritura en la cual estoy oxidado debido al mucho tiempo que he pasado sin escribir.**

 **Historia sucede en el universo de Ultra Sol y Ultra Luna, esta historia acontece unos meses antes de la aventura que todos conocemos.**

 **Dejen un comentario que me ayude a mejorar, me será mucho de ayuda.**

 **Gracias por Leer.**


End file.
